


A Matter of (Dis)Obedience

by Kailene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam, Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Snarky Crowley, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll get the answers he needs, and nothing and no one will stand in his way. Tag for 9.23 "Do You Believe in Miracles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of (Dis)Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fanfiction.net, SPN100 Drabble Challenge. Double Drabble, words were Snack and Pet. A couple of writing challenges for myself this past week, first writing Cas, and then Crowley; neither of which I'd done before, topped off with this being dialogue only. Crowley was fun to write, I hope I did him justice.

 

“Really, Moose? I would have thought that you of all people would know the value of proper etiquette. I mean, really? You invite me into your home, and then ignore me? The least you could do is offer me a snack.”

“I didn’t _invite_ you, Crowley. I _summoned_ you.”

“Potato. Potahto. Let’s just call this whole thing off, shall we?”

“ _Shut_. _Up_.”

“That seems a bit counter-productive, don’t you think, Moose? As exciting as this has been watching your pensive, broody gigantor-self lurch back and forth, and back and forth—”

“I swear to you, Crowley…if you don’t shut your damn mouth, I will—”

“You’ll what? Kill me? Drive that little pig-sticker right into my heart? Then where will you be, hmm?”

“One check mark closer to completing my bucket list.”

“Oh, that’s good, Moose. Very good. And here everybody thinks Squirrel is the snarky, caustic one. Guess it’s true what they say about the quiet ones, hmm?”

“Enough of the games, Crowley! Answer my questions! Speak!”

_“_ Speak. Shut up. Make up your _DAMN MIND_! And I am the _BLOODY KING OF HELL,_ not your friggan pet!”

“No, you’re my Bitch. Now… let’s try this again. Where’s. My. Brother.”

 


End file.
